Prophet of Strength
The Prophet of Strength was a former Hierarch of the Covenant empire, having been one of the hierarchs before the Prophet of Tolerance, the Prophet of Restraint, and the Prophetess of Obligation. He lived up to the Great Schism, and was an acquaintance of the Minister of Fortitude (later the High Prophet of Truth) and a friend to the Vice Minister of Tranquility (later the High Prophet of Regret). His time as Hierarch is mostly unknown, aside from the fact that he was known as the Minister of Intellectuality prior to his rise to power, that the other Hierarchs of his time were the Prophetess of Promiscuity and Prophetess of Reluctance, and that under his rule the Covenant was highly weaker compared to how it was before and after he was ruler. He also is known to have had minor meetings with the Minister of Fortitude during his later time as Hierarch, and later on managed to befriend the Vice Minister of Tranquility before he eventually had to step down from power for the next three Hierarchs. Following his resignation, he seemed to be without much work to do. Possibly due to his high age and illness that he had which was similar to arthritis for the humans, alongside his high level of back pain as well. He was known to have been present when the Prophet of Truth (Fortitude) rose to power, and was pleased when Tranquility rose to power as well after the previous Hierarchs were deposed due to a massive political scandal. It was shortly after this that he met the Prophetess of Honesty who was also an old acquaintance of his, and eventually he fell to her seductions and began having sexual relations with the married Prophetess despite him being on the list of Prophets who should not mate. Throughout the Human-Covenant war, they did this behind the back of the Prophet of Lust, and eventually met each other to escape when the Great Schism broke out on High Charity. They left for a lone Spirit Dropship, and while Strength and Honesty prepared to escape, Lust arrived. While other Prophets were not allowed on-board, Honesty convinced Strength to allow Lust on-board only so that she could impale and decapitate him with an energy sword she picked up earlier. Strength then began to drive the spirit out, only for Flood spores to get within the dropship and begin slowly infect the two. In his panic, Strength caused himself great pain in trying to steer the spirit and eventually crashed it into the "Gemini" tower, the Spirit crashing through the tower and right into the monument of Truth. While Honesty was knocked out of the dropship to be devoured or infected, Strength was burned and destroyed in the explosion. Other Information *His name is ironic, as under his leadership the Covenant was Weaker than it would be before or after, and he had numerous bone illnesses. He also fell weak to the Prophetess of Honesty's temptations as well. **He is also the only Hierarch of his time to not make it into the Sovereign Covenant Empire due to his death, which one could say is also a reason to call him weak. *It is sometimes presumed he might have faked some of his illnesses, given his sexual activity with the Prophetess of Honesty. **Also on that subject, it is sometimes speculated that he was possibly sterile, but given the fertility cycle of Prophetesses, that can't be made for certain. Category:Prophets Category:EternalSonic1997 Category:San'Shyuum